Kataang Raiders: Green with Envy
by 80schica
Summary: Kataang Raiders! When shopping in Ba Sing Se, Aang is surrounded by fan girls. Let's just say Katara is less than plesaed. KATAANG R


It was the perfect day. The sun shone brightly on the streets of Ba Sing Se with no clouds to get in the way of the yellow orb's rays. Team avatar had awoken early that morning, and with one look outside his window, Sokka declared it was an ideal day for his favorite hobby- shopping. The group of friends agreed to go out with him, considering they didn't have any better ideas.

Aang and Katara looked at each other as they stepped out of the house and both felt crimson rise to their cheeks. They were officially a couple. _A couple._ Aang couldn't believe that his desire to be with Katara was finally fulfilled. They didn't need to vocalize that they had intentions of holding hands throughout the market place. They both placed their hands out, but right before they could grasp onto one another, Sokka unknowingly slid right between them. He threw his arms over each of the new lovers' shoulders, completely naïve to the situation. The two new love birds didn't even bother to try to mask their looks of disappointment and utter annoyance, but it's not like Sokka would have noticed anyways.

The group headed down the street to the market place, or more like _tried_ to head down the street towards the market place. They hadn't taken ten steps out of the doorway when hoards of squeeing fan girls and one guy who had become rabid with excitement and began foaming at the mouth, huddled around them.

"Sorry ladies. I hate to break it to you, but The Sokka is taken," Sokka said as he flexed his muscles. The girls paid him no attention as they ran over to their true hero, the avatar. Parchment and ink was flung every which way at the young hero as the girls fought for the avatar's attention.

"I love you, Avatar Aang!"

"You're my hero!"

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Are you free tonight?"

"Show me some awesome avatar powers!"

"I worship you!"

"Marry me, avatar Aang!"

"I want to have your children!"

"I'll help you bring back the airbenders!" A girl said seductively with a smile.

Sokka was at first, annoyed that a kid four years younger than him was holding up better than the ladies, but he took it as an opportunity to show off and enjoy his new found status as a war hero and celebrity. He headed to some girls farther back in the mob. "Hey there, Sokka, Southern Water Tribe. I helped teach the avatar everything he knows," he bragged. The last line resulted in some oohs and ahhs from some young teenage women and a hard punch to the arm from a certain blind bandit.

Suki threatened the girls surrounding her man with death glares. They all got the message that Suki was a girl that they would not want to mess with so they backed off of Sokka and went back to worshipping Aang.

Zuko didn't do anything. He was used to it by now. He frequently had gaggles of fans surrounding him when he was in the Fire Nation capitol city, though it did slightly annoy him that the attention was not 100% on him for a change. Mai just stared the girls down, so they didn't even bother with the Fire Lord and his girlfriend.

A scowl crossed Katara's features. She had only been with Aang one day, not even! It was more like one night. Katara was usually a very motherly person and was happy to share whatever she had, but her boyfriend did not fall under that category. She seethed with anger and rage as her blood seemed to boil over due to a horrible case of extreme jealousy. Toph could not withhold a laugh, as she felt Katara's heartbeat radiate throughout the ground.

"WHAT?" Katara snapped at Toph. "What about this situation is funny to you?" The rest of the group did not seem to notice due to the overwhelming amount of squealing young women surrounding them trying to rip off pieces of Aang's clothing as a souvenir.

"Somebody is jealous," Toph said in a mocking, sing song voice.

"I am _not _jealous!" Katara snapped back, which only caused the blind earth bender to laugh harder.

"Sure you aren't Sugar Queen. Well, actually, I guess that name doesn't fit you very well anymore, considering how incredibly jealous you are!" Toph retorted with a smile.

"Ugh! Just shut up, Toph!" Katara replied with obvious anger.

"Woah, dude, you seriously need to chill," Toph said.

"For your information, I am a master at the art of chill," Katara said, attempting to be smooth.

"Yeah, you are a master when you're water bending and turning things to ice, though you are a total newbie when it comes to handling your envious feelings, Ice Queen."

Katara ignored the Ice Queen jab and instead asked Toph, "What would you do if there were dozens of screaming girls telling your befriend that they want to help him repopulate the air nomads?" Katara asked, genuinely wanting Toph's opinion.

"I'd stand my ground."

"Hmph, leave it to an earth bender to say that," Katara said, not buying what Toph had to say.

"I'm serious Katara. You have to be like an animal and claim your territory. I've been waiting way too long for you and Aang to become a couple to see you blow it one day after the big hook up. So go get what's yours!" Toph advised.

A light seemed to go off in Katara's head. "You are completely right. I deserve Aang and he is mine. I'm not going to let some ditzy girls take him away from me," Katara exclaimed with determination.

"Go get 'im, Sugar," Toph encouraged.

Katara parted the crowd, not bothering to use her manners and excuse herself. She made a beeline straight to the center and grabbed Aang's hand. "Sorry ladies, fun's over, the avatar is taken!" Katara confirmed. She firmly pressed her lips onto her boyfriend's and kissed him tenderly. Aang's eyes widened in surprise, but he deepened the kiss, giving into his hormones.

There was a resounding "Aww…" coming from the crowd. A few girls actually began bawling, their dreams of marrying the avatar had been shattered.

Eventually, the couple broke apart, gasping for air. "What was that for?" Aang asked Katara, though he didn't mind at all.

"No one flirts with _my _boyfriend," Katara stated with a flirty smile. Aang's heart skipped a beat.

"I think someone was a little jealous," Aang teased.

"I was no- okay, but just a tad," Katara said. The two of them giggled.

"Well if you're going to do that every time I'm chased by fan girls, then it works for me!"


End file.
